


Sunset yellow

by Untoldstorys90210



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoldstorys90210/pseuds/Untoldstorys90210
Summary: You looked at the back of sams head when he spoke. he turned around to look at you. When he did he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out his eyes got big and yelled “DEAN!”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Sunset yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You looked at the back of sams head when he spoke. he turned around to look at you. When he did he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out his eyes got big and yelled “DEAN!” 

Waking up to the sound of something falling to the ground. you sat up looking around trying to see in the dark rubbing the sleep from your eyes. 

Maybe it was in your dream. You thought slowly getting out of bed and walking down the stairs to check if the door was locked. But when your hand touched the door nob it pushed the door close. 

You froze opening your door again seeing someone had kicked it open. Swallowing hard you ran back up the stairs to get your phone that was sitting on the night stand. It was gone.

You heard a door slam open making you jump. Fear over came you as you ran into the closest closing the doors hiding behind your clothes.

“Come out and play Y/N” A man's voice spoke.

You wrapped your arms around your knees not moving not even wanting to breath as tears started to roll down your face. 

“I can smell you...You smell so sweet...like, like flowers” You bit your cheeks as the mans voice got closer to the closet. He tore the doors open pushing the clothes aside and stared down at you with a smirk. 

You stared back up before letting out a sob. He laughed grabbing your arm pulling you out throwing you across the room. You screamed as you hit your dresser. the man dressed in all black with a yellow tie walked slowly over to you. “Your mine now, and no one can have you..” 

You heard another door slam open as the man grabbed you hauling you up holding your back to his chest as a tall man ran into your bedroom.

“Let her go!” Dean shouted pointing his gun at the both of you. You saw an even taller man run in behind the man with the gun. You couldnt see their faces it was to dark. they couldnt see yours either. 

The man in the yellow tie let out a low laugh giving you chills. The window behind you smashed to pieces without him even touching it. He threw you out the window him jumping behind you. You screamed as you saw the ground coming closer as you fell but before you hit the ground, you were somewhere else. 

Your feet already on the ground. Nothing but black all around. You ran not knowing where you were going or where the man was. you just wanted out of there. 

A hand grabbed you from behind throwing you back onto your back. you looked up at the man standing over you. the breath taken away from you from the fall.

“I told you your mine now stay!” He yelled. You closed your eyes as everything started to spin. when you opened them again you were in an old house. He pulled you to your feet pushing you into a small bathroom slamming the door shut and locking the door from the outside.

“YOU CANT KEEP ME HERE!!” You screamed out and started to bang on the door. You stopped sliding down it hugging your knees to your chest wishing you wernt in just a t-shirt and underwear. Hours went by and you had not moved. Hope washing away. 

“How did you find me” You heard the men speak hearing the mens voices from earlier that night. you heard them starting to fight. Everytime the gun went off you jumped hugging your knees tighter. You back away from the door against the wall seeing a yellow light shine from under the door. 

Hearing the bathroom door unlocking and open you shook in fear seeing the man from before. the taller one. “Its ok...your safe now..” he started walking to you as he held his hand out for you to take. You took it your hand shaking as he pulled you up. He put his hand on your shoulder giving you a warm smile.

“My name is Sam” He led you out of the bathroom and into the living room as Dean walked in putting his gun away “And this is my brother Dean” 

You froze as did Dean. You stared at each other. “Dean...” You spoke softly as a smile came to your face. “y/n?..” Dean spoke you ran into his open arms wrapping your arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around your waist holding you. “I thought you were dead” You cried still holding him.

“You know him?” Sam asked confused. you let go of Dean slowly turning to sam “You dont remeber me do you?..” Sam shook his head “She was my first girlfriend sammy” Dean laughed . “Y/N?” Sam laughed out. He took a step closer but froze when the front door came smashing open.

“We need to get you out of here” Dean spoke putting his hands on your waist before taking your hand in his and running to the back door where the impala was parked. “Get in” Dean yelled. sam right behind you as you jumped into the back seat. “You didnt kill him did you” You spoke voice shaking as he sped the impala down the road “no..” You looked behind you at the house.

“Why did he say I was his now..and he knew my name..” They both didnt say anything.

“Dean...” You kicked the bacj of his chair. he just shook his head and looked at you in the rear view mirror. “Nows not the time..” You sighed leaning back against the seat trying to pull your shirt over your legs but failed giving up crossing your arms across your chest. You huffed

“Its a long story Y/N...” You looked at the back of sams head when he spoke. he turned around to look at you. When he did he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out his eyes got big and yelled “DEAN!” 

You could feel the crash from behind you. sending you flying into the back of theirs seats. The car started to roll as you rolled around the back of the car smashing into everything. When the car finally stopped, you opened your blurry eyes seeing you were laying on the roof inside of the car in the front. Sam and Dean both still in their seats hanging above you. You reached up trying to reach for Dean but you passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

starting to awake from a voice you couldn't really tell who it was at first. "Y\n...." It was soft hardly there but firm. " Y\n. " trying to open your eyes only getting one to flutter open the other sealed shut from dried blood. Dean's face came into view "Hey...." He spoke hanging above you worry all over his face his hands gripping the seatbelt so hard his knuckles were white.

"Can you hear me?" He asked. Trying to lift your head but everything in your view started to swim. It fell back with a thump and you whimpered. "Dont move sweetheart." Her spoke in a low voice.

Feeling hands snack under you you flinched in pain " I'm going to pull you out now ok y\n" Sam spoke above you. "Ok" your voice cracked. "On 3 alright?" You nodded slightly as your eyes found dean's. He was staring down at you. You hated how worried he still looked. "Be careful sammy." His eyes flickered to Sam then back to yours. " 1,2" you closed your eyes tightly waiting for the throbbing pain to get worse. "3" Sam started to pull you out but when he started, it yanked your leg loose making a flash of pain spike up to your thigh making a scream punch out of you.

"Stop sammy." Dean said softly but firmly. He stopped and your arms reached above you wrapping your arms around Sam's neck tightly. " No. Just go. It's my leg. Get it over with. " your voice was harsh. Clenching your jaw you took in a deep breath as Sam began to pull you out the rest of the way. You didn't scream. Laying you on the grass you notice the sun has started to come up. Reaching up you pulled your eyelid apart blinking a few times.

Hearing a thump then a grunt followed by a "son of a bitch" you lifted your head seeing Dean crawling out from the impala. Sam helping him to his feet. He wasted no time stepping over to you getting down on his knees. His hands hovered above you. "Shit..." He swore through his teeth. Sam knelt down near your legs. "Dean..." Sam spoke touching the side of your leg. You flinched following dean's eyes. Your leg was black and blue already but not broke. close . But not broken. Your eyes fell to the impala and your heart sank. " Oh god. Dean....Your car... " 

Dean shook his head taking off his leather jacket. He laid it on your bare legs before finally reaching down, wrapping you up in his arms and held you against his chest. "Dont worry about that. It can be fixed." Looking up at him. he had a huge gash on his forehead that was weeping blood. " Oh... " you began to reach up but his hand grabbed yours. 

"We need to take her to the hospital sam." Dean spoke up looking over at his brother. He didn't look any better then the both of you. " You know we can't do that dean. There's to many...to -" he cleared his voice standing up. "To many of them out there..." Sam was trying to be subtle. You could tell they were trying to hide something. Sam looked over at the impala and signed "well we need a car." He looked back at the both of you. " I'll be fast as I can. That guy should be close. Hes probably watching us now. " he looked around before looking at Dean they nodded to each other before Sam took off running in search for a car. 

His shirt flew open on the side where it had been torn. A gash showing. Not a small one.

Feeling fingers run through your knotted hair, your eyes found their way back to dean's greens ones already looking back into your. "I'm so sorry...." He whispered. You reached up his hand not stopping you this time and touched bruised cheek. "You did nothing wrong dean. You saved my life." He smirked slightly and nodded not finding the right words.

In no time a car came to a screeching halt beside the both of you. It was sam. Dean lifted you up as Sam opened the back door sliding you into the seat. Dean kissed the side of your head leaving his jacket on your lap. Closing the door he took the drivers seat again.

Laying your head back you closed your eyes feeling light headed. Before you knew it the sound of the road made you fall asleep.

"Dean, we need to tell her whats going on-" Dean looked in the rearview mirror at your sleeping face and sighed. "Not yet. We don't need to worry her more then we have to." Sam stared at him his eyebrows knitting together. "You know she's going to want to know." Dean gripped the steering wheel looking back at your face again. " Not yet. "

_______

When you awoke you were laying on a hotel bed. Your eyes searched the room sitting up slowly as your back cried out in pain. You just bit your lip hearing voices inside of the bathroom. The door open a crack.

Looking down at your body for the first time your stomach turned. seeing cuts and deep blue and purple bruises all over your legs and arms. Your shirt was torn in the back as your felt the fabric flop open on your back.

The bathroom door opened making your eyes flicker over at Sam and dean. Dean with a first aid kit and a bottle of whiskey. 

"Hey there sunshine." Dean smiled walking over to you sitting on the side of the bed setting the kit down on the night stand. Twisting open the bottle he handed it to you. You took it greatly taking a swig. He nodded his lips turning up reaching for the kit again opening it up. 

Sam had smiled at you before grabbing his laptop sitting at the small table next to the window opening it up. He was lost in the pages on his screen in a blink of your eyes. 

Hissing in pain when you felt a cloth touch one of the many deep cuts on your legs. Dean pulled back his hand looking up at you saying sorry with his eyes before starting again. You took another swig. The burn down your throat distracted you.

After a few moments you were playing with the bottle in your hands. "That man..." You didn't look up but could feel eyes on you. "Who was he..." You still didn't look up before taking another drink. Then one more for good measure. You could feel the buzz start to set in.

Dean started wrapping your leg nether of them saying anything. You sighed looking over at sam. "Sam..." His eyes didn't leave his laptop. " He's part of a cult. " Dean glared at him speaking firmly "sam" Sam glared back at him. "She needs to know dean." You huffed picking up the pillow next to you throwing it at Dean hitting him in the face. " I'm right here you two! "Sam chuckled. Dean gripped the pillow and threw it at Sam hitting his computer. "Hey!" 

you snapped your fingers twice. "Focus you two. Man. Who was he. Cult? Now!" you glared crossing your arms over your chest. Dean let out a long sign setting his hand on your thigh that wasn't hurt. 

"Yes. It's a cult. They hunt down hunters and the blood born of hunters. Your dad was a hunter y\n. It's in your blood." Sam closed his computer and turned on his seat to look at you. " we have been hunting them for a few weeks now. The one that was after you was only the second one we have been able to find. " You pulled down your eyebrows confused. "Why?" Dean's hand left your thigh and started to wrap up your lower leg again. " they need our blood....and bone marrow. " your gasped shocked. "For what?!! To drink?!" your mind went racing. Dean shook his head as Sam spoke. "For a spell." You started to feel sick the whiskey not settling in your stomach very well. "It makes them stronger.Live longer." 

Dean finished wrapping your leg and you wanted to vomit. It was crawling up your throat as you covered your mouth trying to move off the bed as fast as you can but didn't make it as it landed on the floor. Dean grabbed your hair holding it back. Wiping your mouth you frowned at the puddle on the ground. 

"Alright. That's enough for tonight sweetheart. You missy need a bath and some sleep." You nodded reaching out grabbing dean's arm as he helped you up. You limped to the bathroom holding onto him for dear life. He set you down on the edge of the tub closing the door behind himself before reaching around you turning on the water waiting for it to warm up.

You were shivering holding yourself. "They are going to kill me arent they..." You whispered staring at your feet. You felt his hand on the side of your neck warming the skin slightly . You leaned into it. "They have to get through me..." He whispered making you look up at him. You felt tears prick your eyes.

He looked at the water then back at you smiling softly. "The water should be warm enough now." He shut it off his hand leaving you making you feel cold again. He turned to leave the bathroom but you reached out and grabbed his hand. "Stay...please?..." You whispered and he looked back at you like he was thinking . 

"I don't want to be alone right now." You let go of his hand looking at your feet again. You saw a pair of feet come into your view as fingers touched your chin lifting your eyes back at his. "I'm not going anywhere " he spoke so softly you could hardly hear him. Tears started to roll down your cheeks. He wiped them away. 

His fingers gripped the bottom of your night shirt lifting your arms he pulled it off dropping it to the floor. He turned around hiding his eyes as you undressed the rest of the way. 

You slid down into the tub resting your leg on the side of it hiding your body in bubbles. Where did the bubbles come from? You cleared your throat giving the ok for him to turn back around.

He sat down on the floor resting his arm on the side of the tub leaning his chin on his knuckles. You opened your mouth to speak but it was cut off by Sam yelling. "Dean!" 

The sound of the hotel door crashing open made Dean jump to his feet. You sat up covering your self with your arms. He pulled his gun out from the back of his pants cocking it before looking back at you then pulling open the door slamming it shut behind him.

You began to try and pull your self out of the tub grabbing a towel you wrapped your self and I fell to the floor on your bum and grunted in pain trying to not make a sound. There was so much noise outside of the door. Your heart was racing. You jumped out of your skin at each shot of a gun.

Your back thumped against the tub as the bathroom door came crashing open. It was Dean "we need to go sweet cheeks" he stuffed his gun back into the back of his pants as he leaned down picking you up into his arms. 

You saw three body's laying on the motel floor. It was all so fast. There was blood everywhere. Dean ran out the open front door Sam speeding up with the car yelling "get in!" 

Dean set you in the back seat of the small car slamming the door shut. "How did they find us sam?" Dean asked making Sam move over to the passenger side of the car.

" I don't know Dean but we need to get back to the bunker it's the only safe place for her right now. " sam spoke. "Its days out of the way sam." Sam looked back at you then back at Dean as the car sped down the road. " but at least they won't find her there.. " Dean looked at you in the mirror. You reached over and put on your seatbelt like you could read his mind.

Looking to the seat next to you a duffle bag sat. You zipped it open pulling out one of their shirts slipping it on with a pair of gym shorts. You hissed in pain having to move your leg. When you did Dean looked at you again worry over taking his face again. You shivered before pulling a plaid shirt out putting it on and wrapping it around your body. You touched his arm lightly before leaning back Looking up at the car roof willing your tears not to fall. 

"Bunker it is." Dean spoke. You didn't notice Dean kept looking back at you tell you glanced at the mirror finding his eyes. "I'm ok." You mouthed before he looked back at the road his hand reaching around the back of his seat touching your leg softly.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

“no…no..” You whimpered as you laid in the backseat tears rolling down your cheeks. You screamed jumping awake from the nightmare yelping in pain. When had you fallen asleep? You felt a Hand on your shoulder as you looked over. It was Deans. He was looking at you through the window holding the gas pump “Bad dream?” He asked softly. You nodded wiping your tears away. “Nightmare..” You whispered. He rubbed your back softly before turning around hanging up the nozzle. You looked around him seeing sam inside. 

Dean opened his mouth to speak but stopped when a big black van pulled into the gas station. “Ill be right back…” He spoke walking slowly to the door watching the van as it just sat there. opening the door Dean walked in behind Sam “Lets go..” He spoke sam turning around looking at the man at the counter. He had a yellow wrist band on. 

“There everywhere Dean..” Sam spoke as the door dinged seeing four men walk inside. Guns already pulled.

You took out your phone and called Dean not paying attention to what was going on inside. You heard a click like he picked up the phone. “Hey can you get me some pain meds” You heard a shot through the phone then outside of the car at the same time and jumped looking over. You couldn't really see what was going on inside. 

Your heart began to race as you locked the doors. You tried rolling up the window but it wouldn't. You had to turn the key. You tried reaching to the front. Your finger tips touched the keys. “Come on!” You groaned trying to move your leg but the pain was to much to handle. 

“Hey there” You yelped seeing a man at your window falling back into your seat trying to move away. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” You screamed. Feeling hands on you from the other window your back was against you screamed again as the man tried pulling you out of the window. You hit him as much as you could pounding your fist into him. When he got you out of the window the pain from your leg didn't matter anymore.

“DEAN!” You screamed as loudly as you could as the man started to drag you to the van. “Shut up!” The man hissed. Sliding the van door open “SAM! DEAN!” You screamed again throwing your head back smashing the back of your head into the mans face making him drop you with a curse. The other man was right on your tail as you stood up limping. He ran after you. Opening the Gas station door putting to much weight on your leg it gave out making you stumble and fall. “DEAN!” You screamed as the man grabbed your bruised leg and pulled. You screamed out in pain as a gunshot went off. The man above you was now on the ground a shot through his head. The blood splattered over body. The van took off quickly peeling out of the drive way.

“Y/n! are you ok?!” You saw Dean as he stood over you covered in blood. You were in shock looking around the blood scene in the gas station. “Hey.” He bent down in front of you holding your head making you look in his eyes. “Dont look ok…just look at me..” You nodded swallowing hard as he helped you up. Making your way out he grabbed a bottle of pain meds. “SAM LETS GO!” he shouted as Sam came running out the door with you both gun still in hand.

Dean opened the back door helping you in, you noticed fresh blood on his shirt “dean..” He stopped as you pulled him back looking at his side. You yanked up his shirt seeing a hole in his side blood sliding out. “Dean you got shot!” Deans face fell white. "im alright.." He put his hand over it. “Sa-” Before you got his whole name out he was on the other side of the car pushing his hand on deans side. Reaching out you tried to help him in the seat next to you. Moving deans hand you replaced it pushing against the wound making him flinch. You could feel the warm blood running out still. You other arm wrapped around his body and held him.

“What do we do!” You spoke harshly worried and scared. “We have a friend who lives not to far from here. They can fix him up” Sam spoke jumping into the drivers seat pealing out of the gas station.

Dean began to slowly start shaking. You kissed his cheek as his breath kept hitching. “Make sure he dose not fall asleep." Sam said as you lifted Deans chin looking at him in the eyes. They were half closed. “Remember when we first met?” you whispered, Dean chuckled and nodded. “How could I forget? You threw a base ball at my head.” You laughed 

“Not meaning to might I add” 

Dean shook his head “No you wanted to” You laughed. 

“The moment you turned around I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe..I was scared shitless” 

Dean nodded “Oh I know, I started running at you but then bobby stopped me. I never even really looked at you until later that…” He stopped talking and his eyes closed 

“Hey! Come on I wanna hear this” You kissed his cheek and he smirked opening his eyes again knowing he was in alot of pain but trying to hide it. 

“Until later that day when i found you crying behind one of bobbys junk cars” 

You blushed running your fingers through his hair on the back of his head. “Remember I kissed you that day?” Dean spoke swallowing hard as you blushed harder and you nodded. 

“How could I forget?..” 

Dean let out a soft laugh “Then sam caught us” 

“Oh my god I forgot about that” It went silent. 

Feeling the car stop, you looked up “Were here”

Sam helped Dean out of the back seat of the car his hand replacing your at Deans side, The front door swung open as a women stepped out shot gun in hand. Once her eyes noticed it was the brothers she lowered his gun holding open the door. Dean leaning heavily on Sam.

Pulling yourself out of the car you limped the best you could. Your hand on the side of the impala. Pain shot up your leg making you hiss and take away your breath. "nope...Fuck..." you leaned against the car taking a deep breath watching the boys disappear inside. Looking down at your hands they were covered in blood. Trying your best you scrubbed your hands on the gym shorts. Not even a moment later Sam came out walking over to you holding out his hands. You smiled slightly up at him you took his hands gratefully. Pulling yourself off the car her helped you inside. 

Once inside you plopped down in a chair in the kitchen, Dean sitting on another chugging down what ever alcohol he had in his hand. The women was knelt down beside him tweezers half dug inside him. he dropped the now empty bottle to the floor before gripping the arm rest. 

You tried not to stare as she pulled out the bullet and began to patch him up. Your eyes fell on his. He stared at you a small smile coming to his lips. You didnt even notice the look of pure shock and horror on your face.

“Y/n right?” You heard the women speak. Nodding you looked over at her as she stood up grabbing another bottle of whiskey and handed it to a thankful dean. "Yes ma'am" you whispered. She nodded her eyes falling to your leg. she knelt down putting her cold just washed hands on it. 

Feeling a snap and pain shoot up your leg then relief as the pain ebbed away, your hands flew to the arm rest and you inhaled trying to breath through the pain. You looked at her with wide eyes. She walked away not looking back, you saw dean behind her with a smirk on his face and he laughed lightly. “I will never not laugh at that face you just made” You picked up a paper cup that was next to you and threw it at him. “Your lucky I cant get up”

He laughed again holding his side before getting up walking over to you kissing your cheek with a wink before walking over to the connected living room, laying down on the couch. You blushed with a glare. “You two need a room..” Sam said rolling his eyes sitting down in the arm chair.

The women came back in with a leg splint and started to put it on your leg. “Im sorry, not to sound rude, but who are you?” You asked as the women smiled, she had bright blond hair, she was older but beautiful. “Im their aunt..” She let out a laugh “My name is Beth” You tilted your head not remembering them having an aunt?

Just when she spoke her front door came crashing open “What did I miss? Is everyone ok?” It was Cas. Sam and Dean both laughed, “Your to late Cas and yes everyone is fine.” Sam spoke as Beth finished on your leg with a sweet smile “And im guessing your Y/n, I remember when you were just a little one” Dean had fallen asleep, snoring already. Cas sat down in a big arm chair. “Your Dad and Beth use to date” Sam spoke and your eyes got big “What? really?” You smiled and she nodded “O yes But that was a long time ago, But you do have his eyes…Now you all can stay the night, get some rest.” You all thanked her as she walked out of the room. 

Sam was trying to wake up dean “Come on your going to bleed on her couch lets get you to a bed” Sam spoke to a now drunk Dean helping him up and to a bedroom. Cas followed.

“Ill sleep on the couch” you nodded trying to stand up but failed “Never mind, ill sleep here” You sighed leaning back, a moment passed when Cas walked back into the room “Deans asking for you.” Helping you up, you limped your way to the spare bed room with Cas, there was another one across the hall. When you got to his room you saw Sam passed out on the other bed already. 

Sitting down not so gracefully as you wished, on the side of the bed, you put your hand on his chest as he smiled at you. “Your not sleeping alone.” He spoke. You smiled softly. "Ill be watching the house." Cas spoke before leaving the room closing the door behind himself.

You climbed under the blanket he held up for you. He pulled you into him as you laid your head on his chest. “Good night Dean winchester..” You whispered. he lifted your chin looking at you in the eyes “Goodnight beautiful..” you chuckled poking his nose lightly. "Your just saying that because your drunk." He smirked "mm not that drunk" you giggled and sighed. "Go to sleep tough guy."


	4. Chapter 4

There was a loud sound waking up Dean. It was you getting out of bed and forgetting about your leg stumbling onto the floor. He looked over the side of the bed and onto the ground. “are yo-” You cut him off reaching up covering his mouth. “Shhhhhhhh” He laughed and you sat up before pulling yourself back onto the bed.

"so. Do you remember calling me beautiful last night?" you asked raising an eyebrow. He smiled big and nodded. "Of course I do." Leaning on your elbow you were closer to him. He leaned forward like he was trying to kiss you but he flinched from pain. You pushed him slightly making him lay back down onto the bed. You pulled up his shirt looking at his wound. “It needs to be cleaned…” You spoke softly. His eyes were closed. You reached over to the bottle of pain meds taking a few out. “Here take these..” He leaned up again swallowing the pills. “Are you going to let me clean it?” he shook his head and got up “Nope"

You sighed “Understandable” He walked into the bathroom and started the shower up and started to take off his clothes, Looking away you tried to cover your eyes getting up you tried to limp your way out of the bedroom running into the desk.

Dean laughed “Trying to hurt the other leg?” You turned to glare at him but he was in the shower already. Walking out you closed the door behind you looking into the room that Sam was in but the room was empty. You limped your way down the stairs walking into the living room, It was empty was well. Turning into the kitchen Cas was tied up in a chair. He looked like he had gotten hit but a truck. 

Sam was on the ground someone over top of him slamming his fist into his face. Cas looked at you and shook his head wanting you to turn back out. Tears filled your eyes before they started to run down your cheeks. Sam passed out so the guy quit about to turn around when you slowly backed up around the corner. You turned around to try and run but there were two men. You screamed as one of them grabbed you picking you up and throwing you through the kitchen. You landed by Sam looking over at him “Wake up Sam” You cried at the sight of his face.

You tried getting up and running away but it ended up being a crawl. Shots fired as Dean came running into the room half naked and wet, you hid behind a table.

You weren't sure what was going on for a minute there but you ended up crawling to where Cas was getting his hands and feet free. Right when you looked at Dean he had a man in the air smashing him back onto the ground breaking his back. “Cas get her in the car”

Cas yelled back “NO im helping you!” Dean gripped Cas by the shirt pushing him to you. “GET her to the car NOW!” Cas helped you up as Sam woke up. Cas picked you up and ran to the car setting you down inside of it. “Lock the doors. Dont come in no matter what you hear…” you nodded as he slammed the door shut.

It felt like hours before anyone walked out the front door. Your heart was racing, Feeling like you couldn’t breathe, “Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok” You kept saying to yourself as Dean and Cas were helping Sam out the front door. You felt a weight be lifted off your chest as they all got into the car.

“Is your aunt ok?..” You spoke Sam just looked at you blood over his face. You knew what he meant, you felt horrible “This is all my fault…” Dean started the car. "Dont even start to think that Y/N" You couldn't help it. It was your fault wasn't it?

“But if it wasn't for me None of you would be hurt right now…Just let me out at the next stop..you guys just get as far away from me as you can” Dean tried cutting you off. “Were not-” But you cut him off “No dean” You got louder “This is a Fucking army you three are going after! You cant stop all of them! Just let them kill me and just get away from here so stop the car.” Dean didn't listen “Y/N” You just screamed back “STOP THE CAR!” you started to hit him from the back seat starting to sob without even knowing it. Sam tried holding you back but he couldn't get a hold of you. Cas wrapped his arms around you trying to stop you.

Dean slammed on the breaks stopping the car on the side of the highway, You pushed off Cas throwing open your car door and stormed out slamming it shut. Dean got out as well. You limped down the side of the road. “Y/N stop please” You didn't say anything, you kept walking. He ran up in front of you holding his side. You went around him but he grabbed your arm making you stop. “Dean please…I..I cant hurt you anymore…” 

He pulled you into a tight hug as he held you “You are not hurting me…they are…” You sobbed into his chest. “But they are here because of me…” Dean laughed and lifted your chin looking you in the eyes. “baby..we have been through worse…plus they are after us as well.” he leaned down and kissed the corner of your lips. “I hate seeing you hurt dean..” you whispered “I know it sucks but you might want to start getting use to it…” You chuckled lightly and so did he. “Now get back in the car…we are only a few hours away from the bunker. You will be safe there…” You nodded starting to walk away but he pulled you back his hand cupping your jaw as he leaned down kissing you lightly on the lips. It took your breath away 

“Dont give up on me y/n” You smiled and shook your head. “never…”


	5. Chapter 5

getting lost in your thoughts you didnt notice the car had stopped. Snapping out of it to deans voice and his fingers lightly brushing against your cheek. “Y/n…were here” the car door had been opened already as you slowly looked over at him. He was smiling sweetly sitting next to you in the back seat the sun was shinning brightly making his green eyes stand out more. you blushed at the sight of him taking him in. “come on. Lets get you inside.” You smiled as his hand patted your thigh lightly. You slowly got out of the car seeing Sam and Cas talking about something. Cas glanced over at you before looking at Dean when he got out of the car.

You felt his hand on the small of your back “Dean we need to talk..” You heard cas “Head inside ill be in a few” Dean spoke softly before walking over to Cas and Sam.

You walked over to the bunker door opening it before slowly walking in you made it down the stairs the best you could. Looking around the war room you were impressed “This is so cool” a huge smile plastered on your face you walked into the library. Walking over to the book shelf you pulled out a book opening it. you started to walk down the hall way but stopped in your tracks when you saw things were thrown out of their rooms and into the hall way. You peeked into Deans room seeing his bed was turned over his lamp broken his clothes everywhere.

Hearing foot steps coming from Sams room you jumped dropping the book when his night stand came flying out of his room and smashed to pieces.

Turning around you started to run the best you could but something grabbed you from the back pulling you into his arms. You screamed as loud as you could before he covered your mouth.

Dean heard your scream lightly “Shh..” He spoke to get sam to stop talking. “Did you hear that?”

You bit the mans hand making him pull it away you screamed again “DEAN” another man grabbed your legs lifting you up and carried you into Deans room slamming the door shut locking it.

Sam, Dean and Cas all heard you that time faintly. They ran inside Dean first. They all searched the house. “Y/N!” Dean yelled running to the hall way Jumping over everything that was in the middle of it. He heard your muffled screams of pain “sam, cas i found her!!!” He tried slamming his shoulder through the door but it didn't work so he began to kick.

Your screaming stopped making his heart race faster. Once last kick and the door flung open, he ran in shooting one of them in the back of the head before he could even turn around. As the other man stood up Dean took out his knife and fought with him as Sam and Cas came running in. Dean stuck his knife into the mans throat dropping his body to the floor.

“DEAN!” Sam yelled making him spin around seeing sam and cas over your body. Covered with cuts, gashes and bite marks, worse a knife sticking out of your chest. Dean ran over to you pushing them away gathering you up in his arms “your ok, your ok..” He spoke feeling the worst fear in his stomach. You looked up at him as blood trickled out of the cover of your mouth. You wanted to speak but couldn't. nothing came out..

Dean looked over at Cas with pleading eyes “Cas..save her, help her..” Cas didn't say anything just gave him a heart breaking look. “CAS!” Cas jumped as Dean screamed at him he shook head speaking softly “You know I cant Dean..” Dean looked back down at your white face you smiled softly reaching up touching his face “I-im sorry…we couldn't have a life time together but at lest I had you tel the end of mine..” tears swelled up in Deans eyes, he took your hand in his and held it tightly “Dont leave me Y/n…please…you said you would never give up on me…dont leave…” He whispered as tears started to roll down his cheeks. You took in a shaky breath before whispering “I love you Dean Winchester..” Dean opened his mouth to say it back but you had faded away. Life had left your eyes.

Dean Broke…

He sobbed crying out holding you tighter in his arms screaming, Sam had his hands covering his face as he cried, Cas was speechless unable to move.

___________

You cried into Deans chest as he softly rubbed your back tears ran down his face “Im so sorry…” he whispered as you whispered back “why did you let me die dean?..” He closed his eyes and whispered again “Im so sorry…” You started to back away looking at dean in the eyes as he stared at you back. Blood started to pour out of your mouth as your eyes turned gray before you fell to the floor then disappeared. Dean screamed. “NO!”

________________

Dean Sat on the edge of his bed after he had woken up from that nightmare. He grabbed the bottle of jack that was on his night stand and began to chug. He looked over in the corner of his room where you had died. Where he let you go…

Standing up he headed out of the room slamming the door shut. He hated being in there. He sat down at the table and started to drink more. Sam came down the hall way and sat down at the table as well. “Dean…” Dean held up his hand wanting him to stop talking.

“Dean…I know its hard but its been 3 months…” Dean didn't say anything “How about stop holding in that anger and use it…” Dean took one last swig of the bottle “Lets kill those sons of a bitches”

Sam nodded taking away the bottle. “Start packing…we leave in an hour..” he spoke walking out of the door.

“Ill kill them all baby…you'll see..”


	6. Sun Set Red

Almost 2 years had past since you passed away and Dean still thinks about it every day. Almost every yellow bandier was gone. Dean had went rouge with Sam by his side. Sam missed you almost just as much as Dean did but he pushed away the thought of you dying and just remembered all the good times you had. 

There was only 3 yellow bandiers left and Sam and Dean were on their tail…

_____________________

Sitting a block down from the house where the boss they so called him stayed with his two Hench men. Dean gripped the steering wheel glaring at the gravel in front of him. “Lets go Dean..Its after midnight…” Sam spoke but Dean shook his head “Give me a second..” Sam nodded and looked out of his window at the grass that was now covered in dew. “What Am I going to do when this is over Sammy..” Dean didn't look away from the gravel but Sam looked back over at him and put his hand on his shoulder “Keep fighting…Always Keep Fighting…” Dean Gripped the steering wheel harder before starting baby up and sped down the road stopping two houses down.

Getting out of the car he popped the trunk and grabbed his shotgun handing one to Sam. “Lets do this…” He spoke in a low rough tone grabbing his knife slamming the trunk close.

Dean walked up to the front door kicking it open hard. Storming in a man came running in around the corner.

Dean smashed the butt end of his shot gun into the mans face as Sam went running in looking for the others. 

Dean took out his knife and cut the mans throat before following his brother into battle. Sam had been fighting with the other hunch men when Dean heard your voice…

He spun around looking around running into the living room “Y/N?…” He shook his head thinking he was going crazy but he heard your voice again this time coming from upstairs.

“Dean…Help Me!” It was louder as he ran up the stairs calling out your name but froze when he got to the top step as you screamed so loudly and so painfully it made him want to puke. “Baby…” He spoke softly seeing a door slightly open with the light on. There was a blood trail to the door. 

your voice was no more. He wanted to hear it again so badly, he followed the blood in fear what he would find behind the door. His hand pushed open the door slowly. All he could see was blood, his hand covered his mouth he wanted to scream and puke at the same time. What he saw laying in the middle of the room was your body…

“Like the view?..” Dean Heard from behind him as the Boss man put his hand on Deans shoulder. “Id say its a work of art…” Dean boiled from inside “You son of a bitc-” He couldn't finish before the man snapped his fingers and all the blood and your body was gone. Dean felt drained as the man just smiled. 

Dean gripped his knife behind his back as Sam came running up the stairs. He grabbed the mans arms from behind as Dean held up his knife. “Im not going to kill you…just yet…I want you to suffer…” The man laughed. That set Dean off “Never mind, Im just going to killing you.” He brought up his knife and was about to stab him before the man shouted “WAIT!” Dean glared at him putting his knife under his neck “I can bring her back! I can bring her back!” 

Dean glared harder pushing the knife harder into the mans neck. “I swear! She will come back normal.. Nothing wrong I promise! She wont even remember what happened to her..” Dean spoke in a low voice “Do it..” Sam looked at Dean concerned “Dean…” Dean glared at Sam then back at the man “I said do it!”

The man stared at Dean “You cant kill me though..” Dean dropped his knife “Well see about that…” Sam Let go of the man as the man brought up his hands to a door. His hands turned Red as the red slowly leaked onto the door making it glow. There was a loud sound before the red vanished with a flash of yellow knocking everyone off their feet. 

Deans ears were ringing when he jumped back onto his feet running to the door opening it, seeing you lay on the floor. He walked up to your body getting down on his knees lifting your head, your eyes opened…

“DEAN HES GETTING AWAY!” Dean heard Sam yell in the background but his mind wasn't listening to it. “Dean…” your voice said softly just seeing your face again alive and well made tears fill Deans eyes. “Baby..Whats wrong..” Your hand touched his cheek ever so lightly. he leaned his face into your touch.

You sat up looking around “Where the hell are we…” Dean let out a soft laugh “No where baby..lets go..” He helped you up as you got light headed, you put your hand on your head as you both walked down stairs. 

Dean couldn't keep his hands off you. He had to keep touching you just to know that your real. He held your hand as he opened the impala door seeing Sam running to back to the Impala. “Dean I couldn't get him..he disappeared” Dean hushed Sam leading him away from the car. “We cant tell Y/N about any of this do you understand?” Sam shook his head “Dean She needs to know what happened…Its been 2 years..” 

“No Sammy Were not telling her anything you understand me?” Sam couldn't say anything he had to listen to his older brother. He sighed and gave a slight nod before walking back to the car getting in. 

Dean turned around and saw you in the back of the impala. A smile came on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled. His stomach filled with butterfly's as he walked over the side of the impala you were sitting at and leaned in kissing you on the lips ever so lightly. You smiled sweetly “mm what was that for?” You asked with a shy smile “Nothing..” Dean winked and kissed you again. When he pulled away you smirked reaching up gripping the front of his shirt tightly. To tightly. Your left eye started to turn red. Deans smile faded as the right eye faded into a bright yellow. "Thank you for setting me free..."


End file.
